Bayangan Luhan Hyung
by N-Yera48
Summary: [Repost] Bayangan Luhan yang menghantui Sehun, seseorang yang merindukan sosok Luhan. EXO/HunHan/BL/RnR.


**Bayangan Luhan Hyung**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Cast(s) :**

Oh Se Hun

Byun Baek Hyun

Lu Han

**Rate K+**

**Genre :**

Angst, Friendship

**Summary :**

Bayangan Luhan yang menghantui Sehun, seseorang yang merindukan sosok Luhan.

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Repost!

Ini pernah saya publish di salah satu FP EXO kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu atas nama Mineral .

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

**©N-Yera48**

.

.

.

**HunHan's Ficlet**

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Sudah 2 hari aku tidak melihat Luhan _Hyung_. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, saat aku ingin ke sekolah dan Luhan _Hyung_ ke kampusnya. Kemana dia? Rumahnya terlihat sepi. Padahal rumah kami berdampingan, tapi aku tak tahu Luhan _Hyung_ dan keluarganya pergi kemana.

Huuftt~ Sungguh terasa sepi tak ada Luhan _Hyung_. Biasanya sore-sore begini ia akan ke rumah untuk bermain game atau sekedar bercerita. Ku putuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun _Hyung_. Rumahnya berhadapan dengan rumahku.

.

.

**Author POV**

**TING TONG~**

"_Ne, Nugu_?" Terdengar suara seorang _namja_ di dalam sana. Sepertinya itu suara Baekhyun.

"Sehun, _Hyung_."

"Ah. Tunggu sebentar, Sehun-_ah_."

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok _namja_ bernama Baekhyun itu.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Hyung_, sebelumnya maaf mengganggu. Aku cuma mau tanya tentang Luhan _Hyung_. Sebenarnya ia dan keluarganya pergi kemana? Sudah 2 hari aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Sehun langsung. Ia memang bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"_Neon mollayo_? Luhan sakit."

"_M-Mwo_? Luhan _Hyung_ sakit? Sakit apa, _Hyung_?" Shock. Itulah yang dialami Sehun sekarang.

'Kenapa Luhan _Hyung_ tak pernah cerita?' Batin Sehun.

"_Molla_. Yang ku tahu, Luhan sakit dan di bawa ke China oleh orang tuanya untuk menjalani perawatan di sana."

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

2 bulan sudah berlalu. Dan aku belum mendapat kabar dari Luhan _Hyung_. Kira-kira apa kabarnya sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Pagi minggu ini, aku duduk sendirian di teras depan rumah. Ku lihat Baekhyun _Hyung_ keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun-_ah_~" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"_Annyeong_. Mau kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Chanyeol di rumahnya. Aku pergi dulu ya." Baekhyun _Hyung_ berlalu. Rumah Chanyeol _Hyung_ memang dekat. Jadi, Baekhyun _Hyung _hanya perlu jalan kaki saja.

Tunggu! Kenapa ia terlihat seperti Luhan _Hyung_? Ku kucek mataku sebentar. Itu Baekhyun _Hyung_, bukan Luhan _Hyung_.

.

.

.

"Sehun-_ah_~ Sehun-_ah_~" Seseorang memanggilku. Ku tutup buku PR-ku dan beranjak ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil itu.

"L-Lu-Luhan _Hyung_?" Ia telah kembali. Luhan _Hyung_ telah kembali. Ia berdiri di halaman rumahku dan aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sehun-_ah_~" Ia terus memanggil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Tunggu aku, _Hyung_!" Aku berlari keluar kamar dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di halaman. . .

.

"Luhan –_Hyung_?" Aku mengernyit bingung. Kenapa ia tak ada?

"_Neon eodiya_?" Aku mencarinya di sekitar ia berdiri tadi. Namun hasilnya ia tetap tak ada.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah rumahnya. Masih sepi. Masih sunyi. Apakah tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi?

.

.

.

Malam ini benar-benar sunyi. Di tambah lagi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ belum pulang kerja. Aku hanya menonton televisi karena aku benar-benar suntuk sekarang.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu depan. Siapa ya? Kenapa tak membunyikan bel saja?

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Aku beranjak. Sebelum membuka pintu, ku sibak sedikit gorden jendela untuk melihat siapa di luar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ku buka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan. Dan. . . Tetap tak ada siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Saat aku hendak masuk ke rumah kembali, suara seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Sehun-_ah_, Sehun-_ah_." Itu Baekhyun _Hyung_. Ia membuka pintu pagar –yang memang tak terkunci–, berlari, dan langsung memelukku. Ia terlihat menangis.

"_Wae, Hyung_?"

"Ta-tadi, _Appa_-ku mendapat telepon dari _Appa_ Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa. . . Lu-Luhan. . Me-meninggal. Se-selama ini, ia koma karena penyakitnya."

Aku terpaku mendengar penuturan Baekhyun _Hyung_. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Benarkah? Luhan _Hyung_? Lalu, suara dan sosok Luhan _Hyung_ yang selama 2 hari ini ku dengar dan ku lihat hanyalah ilusi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Itu sungguh terlihat nyata bagiku.

Aku ikut menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Mengalir bersama dengan kepergian Luhan _Hyung_.

.

.

.

**END**

Mungkin efek rindu HunHan moment makanya pengen nge-post ulang. Ga nyangka saya pernah buat FF ini. Habisnya Luhan beneran ninggalin Sehun. T_T /plak/ Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca? /gaaaaa

Silahkan di review~ ^^


End file.
